


Love and Lust ~Forced Love

by TheDarkestAngel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depressed Loki, Dream Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Loki Feels, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestAngel/pseuds/TheDarkestAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of the 'Love and Lust' oneshot series. </p><p>Theme: Thor </p><p>Relationship(s): DarcyxLoki, ThorxLoki</p><p>Summary: Dacry has died. Loki becomes depressed and begins to shut out those closest to him. Thor is put under an unknown spell that makes him do the unimaginable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lust ~Forced Love

Love and Lust ~ Forced Love 

He could feel her touch all over his bare body. He had missed it so much. He could feel her straddling him, her long, strong legs on both of his sides. His arms were wrapped around her waist, never wanting to let go. She ran her fingers along the sides of his face then down his neck towards his naked chest. Her long, wavy, brown hair was in the way of her face. He reached up to tuck it behind her ears. Warm, brown eyes and a breath taking smile were revealed to him. He had not seen either of them in what seemed like forever. Except in silent and unmoving pictures.

When he felt her hands run over his chest, he let his own slide down from her shoulders to feel her naked breasts. He cupped them gently, running his thumbs over the nipples, making them harden. She threw her head back and a beautiful moan was released as his reward. Afterwards she lowered her head down towards him, her lips reaching his neck. His arms immediately wrapped around her neck to bring her close. He moaned when he felt her full, soft lips touch the sensitive flesh that was his neck.

He felt hands on the buttons of his jeans. His eyes widen. What jeans? Wasn't he already naked? And Darcy's hands were behind him while her arms were around his neck still. They weren’t this large either. Something was wrong. It was then he realized just how real this all felt. The male sounding moans he had been making were no longer coming from him. He felt the hands unbuttoned his jeans and slide he zipper down. No, no, no, NO! This wasn't right! Something was wrong. This wasn't supposed to feel so real, it was just a dream. Darcy wasn't really on top of him...she was still dead...

Loki had woken up to find his wife had been replaced with his brother. His eyes widen as he watched Thor pull down the jeans he had left on before falling asleep. Thor was kissing and nuzzling his neck while he did so.

"Thor!" Screamed Loki as he felt his jeans leave his body, "what the Hel are you doing?" Thor paid no attention to his brother's voice or any of his other protests as his hands went back from dropping the pants to the floor to the rim of Loki's boxers. This filled Loki up with fear and caused him to try and buck Thor off him. But Thor was too heavy and strong, as always, for Loki.  
He slipped his fingers into Loki's underwear and pulled them off in on quick yank. They too fell to the floor. Loki continued to struggle and escape Thor's grasp. When that didn't work, he settled for insulting him with his silver tongue. This led to him being backhanded by the man on top of him. Dazed, the black-haired man went limp long enough for his brother to unzip and pull down his own jeans. Thor wedged himself between Loki's legs, his cock pressed up against the younger man's tight entrance. Feeling the head of his brother's large cock was enough to bring Loki back to his senses, but before he could do anything to stop him, Thor pushed his throbbing cock inside with one hard thrust. Loki groaned loudly in pain and went limp once again.

His brother grabbed the younger man's hips as he started thrusting slowly, but painfully. It wasn't too long before Thor picked up the pace, pleasure he hasn't felt in so long running through his being. Soon Loki's moans of pain were lost between Thor's moans of pleasure as the thunderer began thrusting at a brutal pace. But being held down by a man he could never compare to made it impossible for Loki to escape, so he just lied back on his bed and tried to ride with the pain. His body moved with Thor's brutal thrusts while a warm liquid Loki knew was his own blood rand down his thighs.

Time seemed to stop for the trickster as his body was violated by the man he had loved and looked up to. He looked up to stare at Thor and try to beg him with his pained expression, only to find Thor's face lost in pleasure, oblivious to the pain he was causing his younger brother. It made Loki feel sick. To know that his brother was finding so much enjoyment in defiling him, his little brother, who had just recently lost his wife. Anger soon replaced the pain and washed over the trickster.

But the anger didn't last long before he heard Thor cry out in great pleasure as he reached his peak. Loki's eyes widen in shock as he felt his brother's hot seed rush inside him in pleasantly warm waves. He unwittingly moaned as the waves washed over his sweet spot his brother's cock had missed again and again and again until Loki felt his release wash over him. He let out his own cry of pleasure and spilled his seed onto his and Thor's chest.

The brothers remained in their afterglow for a long time. Thor's rather heavy, almost labored breathing was what brought Loki back down to earth to examine his brother. The once look that was so full of pleasure was replaced with a pained look. Not long after Loki saw this did Thor start to moan in pain. His hands released Loki's hips to clutch his head in pain while the moans slowly turned to screams. Loki immediately sat up to examine his brother more thoroughly, looking for the source of his brother's pain and forgetting the fact that he just raped him minutes before. He removed Thor's hands from his temples to be replaced with his own. Loki forced Thor to open his eyes and look at him.

To Loki's shock, a light white mist was clouded over his brother's bright blue eyes which the trickster recognized to be the result of some sort of spell. A spell that Loki didn’t recognize, which was a rare thing indeed to find. It made Loki wonder if this spell had anything to do with what Thor had just done to him. He loved his little brother far too much to ever do such a thing, so it could be possible. But Loki had read up on every single controlling spell there was known to sorcery kind, and none of them ever included white mist over the eyes with a mind-splitting headache. Thor's screaming brought Loki out of his thoughts and focus back on him. Speaking of mind-splitting headaches…

With his hands still on Thor’s face, Loki gently began to rub his brother's temples while chanting his own spell. Even if he didn’t know what the spell that was over Thor was, he knew it was still a spell and couldn’t withstand the one he was casting know. It took seconds to work and the unknown spell fades along with the mist over Thor's eyes and the pain in his head. Thor sighs in relief when he feels the pain leave him and begins to moan softly. His blue eyes are unfocused as they grow heavy fast. Loki just shakes his head and pulls his brother into the crook of his neck. Thor goes willingly and buries his face in the softness of his brother's skin, letting out one last tired moan before falling asleep.

Loki sighs and lies down on the bed, taking his brother with him. Tears burn in his green eyes at the event that had just taken place and what is now taking place. His head was swarming with many emotions and were making him feel dizzy and sick. Thor moaned again before shifting in his sleep to wrap his strong arms protectively around the body that held him. The warmth from his embrace made Loki calm his thoughts and cuddle deeper into the arms while tightening his own around Thor's neck. He felt sleep over taking him and was soon passed out from not only the comfort of his brother, but from the exhaustion and pain his body had gone through.


End file.
